warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My Love
A/N Apprently this was a page then it was deleted XD, but oh well, this is a songfic not a story, and there also might be fore-shadowing in here And if you want to get the full experience of the song you should listen to it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8c81fXTZ-74&feature=mh_lolz&list=FLPKBHH55owFqmYk_o4tUIbA <--thar Anyways, To explain this songfic, this is near the time where everything started going down-hill for the clan. Mainly a while before Cold Heart. My Love (Instrumental) My love Leave yourself behind Lilywing mewed sadly in Starclan "I can't believe this is happening..." she turned to the cats she has walked with in the past, all cats looked weak and tired "The clans are dying out..." she sighed in a gived up tone "The stones were destroyed" She looked down "Poor Goldenstar is all by himelf with a few others that have gone delusional..And Sky has gone missing" Beat inside me Leave you blind A cat grunted "He's blind now, and I don't mean physically, he's so torn up with grief for what is happeneing, wouldn't it be better if he just-" Lilywing cut her off "No! That's not the answer, we must wait, they'll come, we have to believe it My love You have found peace Lilywing went down to the world she once walked. Memorys flooded her as soon as she entered the camp, where a few Thunderclan cats were left. Their skinny bodies showing every bone, prey and disappeared from the forest. She saw Goldenstar, who looked sick and tired. Lilywing padded up to him, looking at him sadly. She whispered "I did this too you... I'm sorry..." You were searching For relief Lilywing mewed "You'll find peace soon, my love, we won't be seperated forever..." She saw Nightsky, who looked like she was near death, on it's entrance. She looked at her daughter sadly "All of you are looking for relief, something for you to look for, for hope" she looked at Goldenstar, who was staring blankly ahead, what did this too him, Lilywing wasn't exactly sure "Stop searching for relief... It will not come yet" she whispered to the wind. You gave it all Into the call Goldenstar looked straight through her, Lilywing teared up "You gave it all you could my love, it was a call, now it is done, we must leave the mission to the next cats, soon, we can rest in peace...." She mewed to him, she knew he was listening, even though he couldn't see her You took a chance '' ''And You took a fall for us. Lilywing looked at him with pride "You took a fall for every single one of the clans, no one could have asked for a better friend" she whispered to the wind "But the fall had costed everything the clans believed in, at least Flowerpetal threw the star stone into Sky clearing. It is now gone also, no more grief can come to any of the clans now" she looked at him softly. You came thoughtfully Loved me faithfully Lilywing sighed "I wished I had more time with you... I died by anothers claws, when it wasn't my time" She looked at the clearing "It was never any of our times" she looked at Goldenstar, who looked older, and ready to give up "We will soon be reunited my love, I may be a shattered soul, but I still remember what we promised" she mewed You taught me honour You did it for me Goldenstar murmured something, a prayer to Starclan, Lilywing's whiskers twitched "Your time will come, but not yet" Lilywing lookedathim for a long time. he looked a bit up-lifted, then she felt a pang inside her, longing to be alive, to talk with her friends and family. Tonight You will sleep for good Goldenfur lookedso grief stricken, his tail drooped, he then padded to his den, Lilywing followed. She whisered "Tonight... You will sleep for good, no more cheating death Goldenstar... It's going to be time soon" Lilywing urred "I want you to come to us in the most peaceful way, not like the others died" she mewed to him "I know you can't hear me, nor see me, but you can sense me" she purred. You will wait For me, my love Lilywing looked up into the sky "Wait for me, my love, I'll be here tonight" she whispered, then went back to Starclan, she nodded to Bramblethorn, who died by mauling, Breeze, who died the same way. She looked at them sadly, they were also shattered spirits. Bramblethorn only looked at her with hope in his gaze, but then it disappeared, and he looked down. Now I am strong (Now I am strong) Lilywing sighed "Bramblethorn? Is there anything important?" Bramblethorn looked at her "Ten days.... Ten days" he mewed in a rasp, Lilywing just stared at him, tryig to process what ten days meant. She added up to her friend and mewed "Don't worry, this won't last forever" she mewed in reassurence. Bramblethorn just loooked at her disbelievingly. You gave me all You gave all you had Lilywing was waiting for the sun to set, She would soon be reunited with her best-friend, then, she can try to fix the after math that the evil had created. The eclipse-claws were now in the northern mountains, breaking every stone except the star stone, concealing it a rock, where the star stone waits, for it's owner. Lilywing heart lifted at the thought of the cat finding it. And now I am whole (Instrumental) The sun had finally set, she appeared into the camp, a very sparkly mist appearing, she whispered "Come out you guys, it's time" Nightsky padded out of the den. She was now a spirit, she ran to Lilywing "Mother!" Lilywing purred "Hello little one, she saw the rest pad out, including Goldenstar. Only three cats were left alive. They were sleeping soundly. Goldenstar mewed "You really think this will all be fixed?" Lilywing looked at him "Yes" My love Leave yourself behind Beat inside me Leave you blind My love Look what you can do I am mending I'll be with you You took my paw You added a plan You gave me your heart I asked you to hunt with me You loved honestly Did what you could release I know In peace you'll go I hope Relief is yours Now I am strong (Now I am strong) You gave me all You gave all you had And now I am whole My love Beat inside me My love Leave yourself behind Beat inside me I'll be with you Category:Songfic Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions